halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Gettysburg
|image= |class=Frigate |manufacturer= |modifier= |sysmods= |length= |width= |height= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive= Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed=Greater than 7.5 ly per day |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*MAC Gun (1) *Archer Missile Pods |complement= |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |role= |commission= |firstsight=2552 |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight=2552 |battles=*Battle of Sigma Octanus IV *Fall of Reach *Operation FIRST STRIKE |affiliation= UNSC Navy |fleet= |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew= |captains=Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 }} The was a Frigate in service with the UNSC Navy during the Human-Covenant War. History Sigma Octanus IV On July 17, 2552, the Gettysburg, along with the , responded to a distress signal sent by Commander Jacob Keyes from the Sigma Octanus System. The vessel later fought in the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. The vessel then returned to the orbital space dock of Reach, where it was heavily damaged in the Fall of Reach. There the entire crew was killed in the battle. ''Gettysburg-Ascendant Justice'' Eventually, SPARTAN-117, along with several survivors of Battle of Installation 04 and Fall of Reach, used the Gettysburg, fusing it with the Covenant ship Ascendant Justice, thus becoming the first Human-Covenant hybrid vessel in history Halo: First Strike, page 208. It was used because the Ascendant Justice could not do the two Slipspace jumps in and out of a group of Covenant ships fast enough using just its own reactor. Halo: First Strike, page 209 Operation: FIRST STRIKE Eventually, the vessel was unlinked from the Ascendant Justice so that Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and First Lieutenant Elias Haverson could use the Ascendant Justice to lure a Covenant battle fleet to the Unyielding Hierophant, which was about to explode. Halo: First Strike, page 332 Return to Sol After Operation: First Strike, the Gettysburg and its now extremely small crew headed back to the Sol System, Earth's home system. After that, its fate remains unknown. Certainly the slipspace drive captured from Ascendant Justice was likely studied, though whether improvements were made in time for the Battle of Earth is unknown. The actual hull may have been refit for service in the decimated UNSC Fleet, or scrapped to provide materials for other ships. Technology The Gettysburg was refitted with the slipspace engines from the Ascendant Justice prior to unlinking. Halo: First Strike, page 329 Since Covenant Slipspace engines had always been faster than UNSC engines, the Gettysburg then became fastest ship in any of the Fleets of the UNSC Navy. Trivia *It is named after the Battle of Gettysburg. The American Civil War battle took place on July 1-3 1863, in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania, on Earth. This is interesting, in that it was fused with a Covenant vessel, just as the two factions of the American Civil War eventually rejoined into one country. *The Gettysburg has the only mentioned O-Club, Where it had a massive table of oak, scored with numerous gouges and scorches from a hundred cigars casually set upon its surface. There was a bar stocked with bottles containing a rainbow collection of liquors. It also housed the UNSC gold-fringed blue flag. Along with photos of Past Officers and Captains of the Gettysburg. And a tin Civil War daguerreotypes that displayed the battlefields full of charging men and cavalry and cannons. Sources Gettysburg, UNSC Gettysburg, UNSC Gettysburg, UNSC